


Carnations and Love Letters

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: Spamano Valentine's Week 2018 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: Lovino is struggling to come up with the perfect way to ask Antonio to the prom.





	Carnations and Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read

Lovino runs his hand through his hair and sighs heavily. Why does this have to be so hard? Everyone suggested that he go through the pinterest boards and pick a few ideas as a kind of starting area, and then after that make up something for himself. He isn’t sure he likes any of the ideas he’s seeing. They’re cheesy, not romantic, and Antonio wouldn’t like that. Antonio is a romantic, and that’s something that Lovino knows from their dozens of encounters. This has to be perfect. 

Lovino tosses his phone onto the table in front of him then stands up. Whatever he does, he knows there has to be flowers. Antonio’s favourite: carnations. Lovino makes his way to the flower shop down the street and buys all the carnations they have on display, using the money his grandfather gave him to make this special. When he gets home he sets the flowers in several vases and wonders just how much more he can do. Won’t Antonio just be happy with the simplicity of it all? 

He supposes that simplicity is not Antonio’s strong point. Antonio likes big gestures doesn’t he? Big gestures but not cheesy, romantic but not simple. Why does Antonio have to be so frustrating? Lovino huffs quietly, then something occurs to him. He could write him a love letter. Of course. It’s been right in front of him the whole time. Lovino goes into his grandfather’s office and takes one of his stationary papers and calligraphy pens. 

“But what do I write? Poetry? Poetry is stupid anyways, I don’t know any.” Lovino’s eyebrows knit together, and then the words come to him. He puts the pen to the paper, hand trembling. He steadies it with a deep breath, and then he lets it flow out through the pen. It takes him a while to write it the way he wants to, and he wastes several pieces of the expensive paper that way. His grandfather will probably be pretty annoyed with him when he sees it, but perhaps it’ll be okay. 

 

Lovino seals the letter in an envelope then writes Antonio’s name across the front. In the morning, he’s going to ditch his classes and set up everything. He’s going to make a trail of carnations, and at the end is going to be the letter with the best of the flowers. Yes there’s no way this can go wrong, he tells himself. But when Antonio doesn’t see the flowers as he chats with his friend leaving his last period before lunch. Lovino facepalms. Perhaps he approached this wrong. This wasn’t big enough. He collects the flowers, then grabs a few of Antonio’s friends, explaining his new plan. 

A big scene in the cafeteria it is. He didn’t want to, because he doesn't like when everyone stares at him, but for Antonio he’d do anything. Lovino steels himself by taking a deep breath, then walks through the doors. “Antonio!” he shouts, blushing hard when everyone turns to look at him. “You ignored my flowers!” 

“Your flowers?” Antonio cocks his head to the side in confusion. “I didn’t mean to, Lovi. Come, eat with us,” he offers, gesturing at the open seat beside him. Lovino pouts softly, and crosses his arms over his chest but doesn’t move. 

“I’m not done with my speech, you dummy. I brought the flowers to you, are you happy? Now I can finally ask you out to the prom…” His voice trails off as he realizes what he just said. “Fuck, this is not how it was supposed to be. Just… Here.” He shoves the letter into Antonio’s hands, ignoring the teacher who told him off for cursing. Antonio blushes softly, looking down at the letter. 

“It doesn’t matter what you wrote in here, my answer is yes.” Antonio smiles softly, leaning up to hug Lovino. “Of course I’ll read it, I would read anything my Lovi asked me too.” He hugs him tighter, then lets go and opens the letter. A single pressed carnation falls out and into Antonio’s lap. 

“Aww, Lovi, you’re so sweet!” He reads the letter again, then smiles brightly up at him. “I love you too.” 

“Bastard, you’re making a scene.” 

“You did a good job of that already.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Proposals 
> 
> Requests are open at my tumblr @starofinsomnia


End file.
